


越线

by Hululu



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 奥姆流放设定/有原创人物/ABO和大量故事背景二设/没看过漫画，只看了电影/涉及少量正义联盟/我不是什么会写的人





	1. 女妖日记

**Author's Note:**

> 奥姆流放设定/有原创人物/ABO和大量故事背景二设/没看过漫画，只看了电影/涉及少量正义联盟/我不是什么会写的人

Xxx

今天的坏事真多。

那个该死的工匠弄坏了我的石头，里头的灵魂估计已经消亡了。

断联几百年的姐妹突然来了消息，还是找我帮忙的。

我不喜欢去存在超级英雄的世界，麻烦事儿总是特别多。

 

Xxx

我们从未拥抱过，因为她的碰触意味着湮灭。这样的女妖却爱上了一个亚特兰斯蒂人，被她摸一下就会神魂俱灭的亚特兰蒂斯人。想要孩子自己生一个不行吗？偏要去宠爱别人家的孩子。

我不知道之前发生了什么。我抵达的时候那个年轻的亚特兰蒂斯人的躯体倒在地上，已经被她与生俱来的力量冲击得仿佛一个筛子。她一直从心口里引导出黑色的鲜血保护那颗银蓝色的灵魂免受自己湮灭之力的伤害。

她疯了。

我告诉她这孩子没救了，除了神性没有任何东西能够修复那具破漏的躯体，灵魂放进去只会像破杯子里的水一样淌出来。她竟然真的要启程去找一个神祈求一丝神性。

她真的疯了。

我不得不拿出最好的宝石为她保存这颗银蓝色的灵魂，又用星星消亡时最后一缕光编织的丝线暂时缝补快要分崩离析的躯体。

亏大了。

 

Xxx

等待姐妹回来的日子有些无聊。我漂浮在空荡荡的皇宫房间里，看着外头欢庆新王的即位持续了一天又一天，废王在床上气息全无等着一个遥遥无期的拯救，顺便阻挡任何试图埋葬Orm Marius的人。

人家也是有母亲的，日日过来，穿着银色的裙袍戴着银色的王冠，摸摸他的头发，又亲吻他的额头，还拉着他已经开始发僵的手边哭边说一些毫无意义的话。

新王也过来，还有些别的人，看上去挺难过的，或许有几个也不怎么难过。

亚特兰蒂斯人就是这么奇怪。他们转头就拥护了另一个人为王，甚至堂而皇之地坐在了审判废王的席上，又或者举起刀枪杀死依旧站在废王身边的昔日同僚和民众。

海里的生物也很奇怪。它们给我讲King Arthur的传奇，却又不敢靠过来，或许是怕我也会摸摸它们，然后它们就死了。姐妹，看看你这么些年给这些可怜生物留下了多么巨大的心理阴影。

 

Xxx

每一颗死去的太阳里都囚禁着一个可怜的神明。

我不知道她跟哪一个神明做了交易，她竟然真的带着一丝神性回来了。其实我已经打定主意再等三天，她若是还不回来我就带着Orm的灵魂走了。废王的灵魂足以成为我项链上最美的宝石。

我帮助她修复了Orm的躯体，灵魂顺利地放回去了。真可惜。我已经很久没有碰到过这么漂亮的灵魂了。

 

Xxx

动心的女妖下场唯有死亡。她将自己的五感献给了某个神，换来Orm的复生和自己生命的尽头。她心爱的孩子活下来了，而她将步向灭亡。她这一世生而为亡，死后必定成为生命之源。

我垂涎那丝神性，也想要Orm的灵魂。但是我无法对姐妹的孩子动手。

她答应我，只要Orm寿终正寝，我可以取走剩下的神性。前提是我不能对Orm做任何不利的事情。

呵。

 

Xxx

Orm能看见我，即使我并不想被任何这个世界的人看见。所以我猜他能看见我的姐妹。

我将姐妹安置在这个世界的沙漠之海，那里有一个消亡的文明遗迹，深埋在黄沙之下。Orm便请求将自己流放到这个地方。

我告诉他，她活不了多久了，死后连尸体都不会留下。他没说话。

算我多嘴。

 

Xxx

她幼化的速度很快。或许这个世界一年的时间都用不上她就会死。

Orm照顾她，甚至会用自己宝贵的赖以生存的水给她擦手擦脸。神性加身，他倒是能碰触到她了。可惜她已经五感尽失，什么都不会知道。

我觉得，这或许算是Orm对她这么多年陪伴的一种回报。

 

Xxx

Orm的亚特兰蒂斯人特征在退化。他已经发作过一次了，这是第二次。我还是第一次看到他在沙地里疼得打滚的样子，血污沾着砂砾把他的金发都弄脏了。

我推测一共会有五次退化，然后他便再也不能回到海里去了。其实挺好的，反正他也被流放了，就是过程有些疼痛。

 

Xxx

噢，我忘了，Orm是个Omega，他或许撑不完五次退化的过程。沙漠里太干了，他会死在第三次或者第四次退化的过程里。

我得想想办法。死在退化过程中可不算是寿终正寝，我必须拿到那丝神性。

 

Xxx

她死了。

 

Xxx

Orm的眼泪在她化作的泉眼里变成了一条鱼。有点可爱。想要。可惜我带不走这眼泉水，她将会逐渐变大，扩展成一片绿洲，然后一点一点将整片沙漠吞噬。

 

Xxx

第三次退化Orm好像撑不下去了。我去找了他哥哥，就是那个King Arthur——叫这个的国王真多。他正好在向着这里赶，应该是来探监。

其实如果他能有办法带着Orm在五分钟内回到海里的话，退化有可能会停止。但是这里离大海太远了，Orm十有八九会死在半路上。所以我出了个好主意，诱导他发情，用身体的另一个极端情况去对抗这个极端情况。

Arthur正好是个Alpha。

真是我与这丝神性缘分未断。

 

Xxx

我觉得我什么都不用管了。King Arthur会好好看着自己的Omega。

我只需要等。没什么大不了的。

Hoang的躯体又得换了，妹妹盯上了一个好货色。希望这次的灵魂也是蓝色的。


	2. 选择黄沙的弟弟

“你得利用你Alpha的性征刺激Orm发情。”女妖对Arthur说。“只有发情期才能够暂时停止他的特征退化。又或者你有办法在5分钟之内送他回到海里？”

Arthur粗声地说，“我跟他是兄弟！”

“我又没让你睡他，只是利用你的信息素让他发情而已。”说完，她便消失了。她一向不耐烦跟任何人打交道。

Arthur试图将一团糟的Orm抱起来，但是对方将自己紧紧地蜷缩成一团。他不得不用力将Orm的肢体打开，这才勉强将沾满了沙砾的人抱住，任由Orm的指尖深深地扣进自己肩背的皮肉里去。

Orm瘦了很多，肌肉也远不及当年强韧。后颈的腺体因为他神志不清而毫无遮拦地散发着信息素，相比他本人，他的信息素闻上去是温暖的，甚至还有一点点甜味。Arthur看着那点全无防备的皮肤许久，这才低下头去伸出舌头舔了上去……

Orm自愿流放至沙漠之海差不多有三年了。Arthur一直认为Orm应该为自己的所作所为承担后果，所以他默许了流放的审判结果。而且离开大海可以让Orm多多了解陆地，这对改变Orm根深蒂固的错误观念应该会有帮助。没成想死而复生的Orm主动要求将自己流放到沙漠腹地，并且三年来一步也未曾从那个死寂如牢狱的地方走出来，也没有主动与亚特兰蒂斯方面通讯哪怕一次，其中甚至包括Atlanna。

刚开始，Arthur一个月得来这里两次，甚至三次。Atlanna总担心Orm会生病，会受伤，会吃不好，会睡不香，会寂寞……所以他总得来。然而Orm施舍给他的注意力少得可怜，大多数时候都守着女妖安置在这里的石头椅子打转。这家伙的脾气又臭又硬，不论是张嘴说话还是保持沉默都总会惹得前去探望的Arthur心里头直冒火。

后来Arthur开始忙着完整接管整个亚特兰蒂斯，来的便少了些，两三个月来一次。Orm还是围着那空无一人的石头椅子打转，对Arthur爱答不理的。新王的烦恼特别多，当他从一个随心所欲畅游四海，任何事情都跟随自己内心的“普通人”成为一个被王冠和王座套牢的王，他万分怀念曾经的生活。人总是需要倾诉的，所以他开始对Orm发唠叨的时候内心毫无压力。他并不需要Orm回应，只是想要有个人听听自己心里的想法并且不会像Mera和Vulko一样总宽慰自己以后会习惯的。Arthur或许现在不是个合格的王，他需要学习的太多太多，而亚特兰蒂斯需要改变的地方也太多太多。

Orm有一天突然在他一大堆的唠叨话之后对他说，“……母亲，Mera和Vulko都会帮你的。”

Arthur从未预料Orm会对自己说这样的话。他担得起肩上的重任，也绝不会逃避，但是听了Orm的话之后心里头莫名地舒坦了许多。

再后来果然顺利多了。Arthur仍然非常不喜欢跟那群尸位素餐的贵族们打交道。他会在参与正义联盟活动的时候将亚特兰蒂斯的事情委托给Vulko和Mera，保持着至少半年一次探望Orm的习惯。在发现石头椅子消失的时候他询问了Orm，对方瘦削了许多的身躯绷紧了，复又放松下来。他轻轻地说，“因为没用了。”背对着Arthur，金色的头发长长了许多，发梢软软地落在肩头上。

Orm在Alpha刻意为之的浓厚信息素里不安地蠕动，退化带来的疼痛尚未褪去，被迫进入发情却又得不到安抚的痛苦已经袭来。

Arthur知道他难受，从信息素能清楚地闻出来，可是他不能停下来。他粗暴地将怀里的Omega推向发情，坦然地承受对方因为痛苦而施加在自己身上的疼痛。他甚至是主动地将自己硬邦邦的肌肉凑到Orm嘴边去，任由他将自己咬到出血。

Orm发出模糊的呻吟声，湿漉漉的液体很快打湿了他的裤子。

差不多了。Arthur抱着Orm站起身准备离开。Orm在这一刻似乎清醒了一些，挣扎着拒绝离开。他像审判日那天一样向着右前方伸出手，仿佛想要挽留什么。只是他的这些动作对Arthur无法造成任何干扰，后者稳稳当当地抱着他，飞快地离开。

Orm向着曾经安放石座的地方伸长了手，灰蒙蒙的眼睛里流出冰冷的泪水。他似乎叫了声妈妈，Arthur回头看了一眼，那个角落除了一个小水洼什么也没有。可是Orm却委屈得像个小小的孩子，接连落下的泪滴冻得Arthur觉得自己肩头仿佛积了一层霜。

对于Arthur来说，Orm身上的谜团实在是太多了，不差这一个。

他的死亡和复生都是突如其来，更令Arthur心惊的是当他在女妖的手下再一次恢复呼吸睁开眼睛之后，他眼睛里曾经的那种光芒消失了，他变得比Arthur见过的任何一个人都更要冷漠。他不再对着Arthur横眉怒目，不曾询问Murk的情况，也不关心仍高呼着“King Orm无罪”的民众。Atlanna为他而哭泣，他却只是轻轻擦去母亲面上落下的泪水，一句话都没说便转身登上了正义联盟的直升飞机。

笼罩着他尸体的气息和之前石座之上的是那么相似，三叉戟总是会在Arthur试图靠近的时候发出示警的嗡鸣。有那么一两次，Arthur在那石座上看到一个模模糊糊的人影，似乎十来岁的年纪，暮气沉沉地坐在那儿一动不动。Orm用一种歉疚而温柔的眼神看着那个人影，比他看向Atlanna的眼神还要柔软。

当Orm提出希望将自己的流放地点定在沙漠的时候，审判庭以一种诡异的默契飞快地达成一致。Arthur至今仍记得那些贵族们你来我往的眼神交流——包括跟他一样只是列席的Nereus。下来他问过Vulko，对方摇摇头，“他们不会如意的。”便岔开话题去谈论别的事情了。

Bruce赞助了飞机。

Arthur一直将Orm安置在自己的怀里，用自己的信息度将他笼罩起来。

“我们回家，弟弟。”


	3. 黑发的女妖I

黑发的女妖是从Atlanna被献祭之后大约一年的时候出现的，她引导着一头巨大的鲸经过幼年Orm的窗前，一道蜿蜒的血红色在他们身后拖得悠长。她的外貌与衣着跟亚特兰蒂斯人大不相同，在王宫区域内穿行而过却没引起任何人的注意，Orm不由自主地被勾起了好奇心。

Orm躲过王宫夜巡的近卫，追了上去。他跟着他们越过高墙上的警戒炮，那些威力惊人的武器没有丝毫反应。他们越游越远，直到人迹罕至的海底荒原。

鲸发出低沉的哀鸣，深深扎入她躯体的长矛令她生不如死，她快撑不住了。鲜血会引来鲨鱼，然而这些海底可怖的捕猎者一直没有出现。

黑发女妖终于停了下来，海水托着她，将她的衣袍伸展成海葵般的模样。她向着将死的鲸伸出双手，将自己深色的嘴唇落在这可怜生物的皮肤上。

这头鲸缓缓地落到海床上，她的痛苦结束了。

Orm不敢出声，他跟到这个地方已经是自身体力的极限，只能蜷缩在珊瑚丛后面看着。他看见黑发女妖静静地站在鲸的尸体前，黑色的眼睛沉寂如他见过最深的海沟。又过了一阵，或许是十分钟，又或许是半个小时，那头鲸的尸体突然碎裂开来，渣滓在海床铺了一层。

黑发女妖转过头，目光仿佛穿透珊瑚丛般定在了Orm身上。她游过来，姿态优雅得不像个人型生物，四周带着一种即使是亚特兰蒂斯人也无法忍受的寒冷。“幼崽果然都管不住自己的好奇心。但是我今天已经吃饱了，你回去吧。”

非常奇怪地是，面对这个来历不明的人Orm一点也没感到害怕，他甚至有一点想要靠近她。“我迷路了。”

闻言，黑发女妖忍不住一笑，“我可以给你指路，但是你可得自己游回去。”她指了指鲸的残骸，“我若是碰碰你，你也会变成那样。”

Orm实在是太累了，他游得很慢，还总需要停下来休息。黑发女妖沉默地与他保持着足够的距离，悠然地漂浮在他前方。他们应该是在回去的路上游了许久许久，足够Arthur将Orm带回亚特兰蒂斯，又招来最好的医生诊治他的病症——这整个过程中Orm都昏迷着，梦见黑发女妖引着年幼的自己游一阵歇一阵，终于回到了亚特兰蒂斯。

Orm活了下来。他既没有死于第三次退化，也没有死于无人安抚的发情期，更没有死于时不时停止功能的呼吸系统。Arthur及时将他送回了亚特兰蒂斯美丽的宫殿，将他安置在自己从小到大的寝殿里，并且设置了气室。他将需要大约3个月的时间配合药物让身体慢慢恢复原有的机能。

“Arthur安排了一整个医疗组随时待命。”Atlanna告诉Orm，神情慈爱温柔，柔软的掌心轻轻抚摸他已经清理干净并经过了细心护养的金发。“都会好起来的，Ormi。”

Orm点点头。他陷入Atlanna柔软又温和的怀抱，与记忆中别无二致。这就是母亲，即使她在他幼年的时候便已经被迫离开他，即使她重逢的时候毫无犹豫地选择支持他的对手，即使她在他被判流放的时候保持了沉默，他依然爱她。只是今时今日，这个令他依恋的怀抱已经无法抚平Orm的伤痛。

女妖漂浮在海水里，就像一朵无意中被困在屋子墙角里的水母。Orm越过Atlanna的肩膀看着她，仿佛那个陪伴着自己多年的黑发女妖还在那儿。

Mera过来探望的时候Orm正坐在窗边望着外头。

黑发女妖总是呆在Orm的窗外，跟她的姐妹一样仿佛一朵漂浮着的水母，除非Orm特别要求她是不会进到房间里来的，因为她四周的寒冷无论是房屋还是衣物都无法阻挡。

“你在看什么，Orm？”Mera问他。

“看鱼。我已经很多年没看到这窗外有这么多鱼了。”

“是挺奇怪的，之前你这窗户外头就连水母都不愿意过来。”

它们当然不敢过来，因为死亡就在他的窗外，像个守护神一样看护着他。Orm转过身，将自己的注意力放到Mera身上，却不主动说话。

沉默持续了一阵。

Mera感到有些不知从何说起。她不认为自己做错了，但是她也从未想过让Orm死。现在看向她的眼神非常冷淡，说话的语气也非常冷淡。她当然看得出来，Orm是真的对她没有任何别的情绪。她现在倒是希望Orm能火冒三丈地跟自己吵起来，可后者只是平静地看着她。

Arthur曾经对她说Orm的一部分并没有活过来，此时此刻她才真正明白到底是什么意思。

“我……”Mera有些泄气，“我就是来看看你。我很高兴你没事。”

Orm语气平平地说，“谢谢。”然后闭上嘴继续用灰蒙蒙的蓝眼睛看着她。

“……我先走了，你早点休息。”

“再见。”

Mera走出去，对站在拐角的Arthur摇摇头。两个人都没忍住长叹一口气。

女妖一手撑着自己的下巴，“你那个半血哥哥在外头，他干嘛不进来？”

Orm摇摇头。他知道他们不知道该怎么面对这样的自己。就连Orm自己也不知道。“我想要休息了。谢谢。”

女妖撇撇嘴，百无聊赖地穿墙跑去外头了。


	4. 窗外的男孩儿

“Murk想见你。”Arthur说。他拿不准Orm的态度，在任何事方面都是，这导致他在对待Orm的时候总显得颇为小心翼翼。

Murk是个彻头彻尾的“Orm的人”。他是Orm不拘身份血统重点培养和提拔的第一人，忠于Orm更甚于王座。在Arthur手握三叉戟登上王座的时候，Murk拒绝向他效忠，甚至拒绝向他行臣礼。数不清的人向Arthur进言Murk不能留，其中包括Vulko和Mera。

__“他会是反抗你，动摇王权力量的中坚。甚至不需要Orm开口，他就会带头跟你拼命，直到Orm重新坐上王座。”_ _

__“我们不会处死Orm。为了亚特兰蒂斯的稳定和繁荣，必须让他，或者那些想借他生事的人绝了不该有的心思。Murk是最好的选择。”_ _

__“杀了他。”_ _

__“杀了他。”_ _

__“杀了他。”_ _

__“杀了他。”_ _

__“杀了他。”_ _

杀掉Murk。断掉Orm的左膀右臂。剥除废王所有可能残存的力量。

Orm的唇角似乎有那么一丝丝的翘起。“他在哪儿？”

Arthur盯着他的脸，对他面部表情丝毫的变化都看得一清二楚。“他现在只是一个平民，需要特许才能到这里来。”

女妖插嘴道，“他骗你的，那个白头发的家伙就在外面走廊尽头站着呢。”

“哦？”Orm挑了挑眉稍。这是Arthur这几个月来看到他脸上出现的最生动的表情了。

“我会让他明天来。”

“可是我今天就想见到他。”

“好。”Arthur伸出左手捧住Orm的脸，弯下腰在他额头上亲了一口。这个动作自然又流畅，Arthur收回手才觉得有些不妥，但是看到Orm依然面无表情地看着自己，便又觉得这没什么了。

Murk向Orm行大礼的时候Arthur还在屋里，他选择将空间留给他们，自己到了外面。但是Orm让Murk留了一条足够宽的门缝。这举动背后的含义令Arthur心里很不是滋味，站在走廊的姿态像是一个被赶出课堂罚站的学生。

“吾王，见到您安好，臣下便放心了。”

“我已经不是亚特兰蒂斯的王了，你也不再是亚特兰蒂斯的将军。”

“可是……”

“你我都还活着，亚特兰蒂斯也无恙，这就够了。”Orm顿了顿，换了个话题。“你的妻子和孩子都还好吗？”

“都好。”

Arthur听着，心里忍不住有些酸。自己天天来，Orm连句辛苦都不问，对着Murk反倒嘘寒问暖的。

“那便好。Tiddy家里呢？”

“父母均安。他哥哥也跟我一样。”

Orm又顿了顿。“你该回去了，Murk。”

Murk很快便推开门走了出来。他看到仍然在走廊里的Arthur有些惊讶，但是仍旧没有行礼，径自离开了。

Tiddy这个名字Arthur很熟悉，因为这是属于一个死于Orm战败后囚禁期间的一次暴乱的孩子。他的哥哥曾经是一名前途大好的近卫小队长，在那之后便辞去了职务。

__“那小子每天都去废王窗外，两个人说说笑笑。昨日听说还带了这几天的报纸过去给他看。”_ _

__“他哥哥是个近卫小队长，倒是方便他这样里里外外地给废王送些消息。”_ _

__“不过是又一个做着白日梦的蠢货罢了，没什么好费神的。亚特兰蒂斯不会出现第二个Murk。”_ _

Arthur走进房间，Orm仍坐在那儿没动，灰蒙蒙的蓝眼睛望着窗外。有某种沉默的情绪将这间房间塞得满满当当的。他见不得弟弟这样，就像是要被什么看不见的东西吞了一般。他大步走上前去半跪在Orm面前，用力地将僵硬的人抱得死紧。

“你这是在做什么，Arthur？”Orm整张脸都被摁在Arthur的肩窝里，声音显得闷闷的。

“我感到有些难过，Orm。抱抱我，让我好过点。”他把自己的鼻尖凑进Orm软软的金发里，感觉到对方缓缓地将双手放到自己的后背上，然后一点一点地抓紧。肩窝的皮肤渐渐冰凉，寒意一层一层地叠起，像是霜。

Tiddy的哥哥时常会被Murk在Orm跟前提起，是个很有前途的年轻人。所以他偷偷跑到Orm窗前声称自己不承认Arthur是亚特兰蒂斯王，要想办法救Orm出去的时候，Orm立刻就知道了这个不知天高地厚的小孩子是谁。

Orm一开始并不想搭理他。与一个被囚禁的废王接触并不是什么好事。可是那孩子天天来，Orm不理他，他自己一个人也能说得兴致高昂。黑发女妖觉得这孩子是个不错的消遣，让Orm借此打发下时间。

可是那天之后他便不再来了。

“警卫队和一群请命判你无罪的人起了冲突，死了些人。Tiddy也在里面。”黑发女妖带回来坏消息。“真可惜，至少每天还能解解闷呢。”

13岁。正是一个充满希望的年纪。他却死在了自己同胞的枪下。

“赔了些钱。他哥哥刚申请退伍。”

他们想要将Orm从亚特兰蒂斯彻底剥离，所以连这个珍贵的孩子都不放过。“请杀了他。”Orm阴沉地说。“请帮我杀了那个在背后指使的人。”他不需要知道是谁，他只想要那个人偿命。

黑发女妖冰冷的手在那一夜抚摸过几张脸，只需去听一听又多了几个惊恐的哭喊声。

Orm的窗外又空了。直到他被押送去审判庭，再没有新的风景在窗外轮换。


	5. 非为天命

_“你被你父亲欺骗了。”_

_“你的父亲灌输给你的想法是错误的。”_

_“你是错的。”_

_“你太偏激了。”_

_“我无法支持你。”_

“你亲妈走了？”

Orm点点头，“嗯。”

女妖这才完整地穿过墙进屋来，依旧飘在墙角。

“你不用一直守着我。”

“我也不想在这儿无所事事啊，还不是担心你。你现在身体也不见好，几个还念着你好的都快被打压没了，万一你被人搞死了我找谁哭去。我还等着从你身上收利息呐。”女妖无聊到想自己吐一个泡泡来玩。

“你亲妈是聪明人，可惜心思没在这儿，也没啥责任心。你那个半路上车的哥哥，目前的水平也就处理下放在桌子上的文件，等那群食人鱼收拾好你以前埋的钉子，他现在这调调很容易被架空。你的前谋臣现在位高权重，可惜势单力薄，真撕破脸了翻不出大浪。你的前未婚妻要是能搞定她那个野心勃勃的老爹，倒是个很不错的助力。”

Orm平静地翻过书页，由着女妖在那儿唠叨。

他现在看书看得很杂，传记、传说、艺术、科技、历史，有什么看什么。小时候，他的生活被学习安排得满满当当，习武学政，一切都是为了将来成为一个合格的王。长大了，他又天天忙着治理国事，鲜有的闲暇也时常得花在那些有着自己小算盘的贵族身上。现在成了阶下囚，他反倒可以试着找些自己可能会喜欢的事情。

身为一个王，那就得有成为推动国家兴盛的工具的觉悟。所有作出的判断都不再以个人的倾向为依据，好恶和情感对于王座并无益处。Orm曾经尽己所能地去做了，只是——

“君权神授，生而为王。任凭付出再多，也顶不过这几个字的分量。”女妖恹恹地说，“总有那么几个人，气运强得令人生厌。”

“这也没什么不好的。明君治下的王国欣欣向荣，人民幸福安康，童话般的美好结局任谁都喜欢。”

“你倒是想得开。”

“我从未留恋那个位置。”

Orvax与Atlanna的结合是一场灾难，虽然不想承认，但是年幼的时候Orm清楚地知道这个事实。献祭Atlanna之后，Orm是Orvax掌控王权的唯一倚仗。他无所不用其极地打磨自己这辈子最极致的作品，等着将自己最完美的成果契入王座的那天。

“不如我去把他杀了。”黑发女妖在房间最远的角落里，看着Orm蜷缩在被褥里疼得睡不着觉。

“他是我的父亲。我只有他了。”

“你真蠢。”

Orm抿抿嘴，看上去有些委屈。

黑发女妖瞪眼，“赶紧睡，明天还要上课。”

第二天只上半天课，因为Vulko有私事需要办。Orm泡在书房看书。

“你不去玩些别的？”

“我没有玩乐的资格。”

“你管你那个父亲说了些什么作甚？他心里眼里都只有那个冷冰冰的王座。”

“可是我总有一天要坐上去的。我每天这么拼命并不是为了得到父亲的认可，而是为了不负亚特兰蒂斯。”

“你会成为一个好国王的，Orm。”黑发女妖低头微笑，“我相信你会是一个让亚特兰蒂斯骄傲的好国王。但是请你今天下午休息一会儿，跟我去逛逛。”

他们从书房里出来，离开被重重保护的王宫内殿。来来去去的侍卫对他们视若无睹。

黑发女妖引着王子钻进军营，行至低等营地的练武场。她指着一个被绑在营地边上的半大孩子，对Orm说，“看见了吗，那个白头发的幼崽。他是亚特兰蒂斯最底层的平民，父亲是个小贩，母亲早逝。他这个月刚通过考试进入军营。”

几个大上一些的新兵在他身上练拳，挑着关节处下手，最是疼痛。

Orm皱起眉头，“他们为什么这么对他？”

“因为他们是大家族的子弟，前两天的考核被他压了一头，找着法子给他教训。”

“你想让我救他。”

“我想让你救他。训练他。使用他。”

“你还记着我当年问你的话。”

“我记得我经历的所有事。你可以试试看，在他身上是否能找到你想要的答案。”

Orm眯起眼，对那白发孩子眼中隐隐的光看得分明。

数年后，他的第一条政令便打破亚特兰蒂斯数千年的传统，任命了第一个非贵族出身的平民为王室近卫队长，后来又将他推上大将之位为自己统率军队。老东西们惧怕他，却又被他治得死死的，生生忍着这口气，平均寿命估计都少了好几个月。

他又打破了许多次所谓的传统，坐在议事厅里的非贵族出身的人一个又一个地出现。气得抖胡子的老东西一个接一个地告病假。Orm相信自己追寻的答案随着时间正在一点一点明晰。

_“即使拼尽一辈子，也抵不过‘君权神授，生而为王’这几个字？”_

_“是啊。总有那么几个人，气运强得令人生厌。他的意志即是正义，为善的人们列席他的营帐，人们欢欣鼓舞地将他拱上王位，他的王朝昌盛长寿，他的人民幸福富足。他的敌人被历史所唾弃，在久远的时光中被描述成无恶不作的恶鬼，甚至众叛亲离死无葬身之地。”_

_“你看到过？”_

_“许多次。”_

她又看到了一次。这是最后一次。

Orm所追寻的答案也随着自己的败落，Murk被革除军职废除爵位显现。他一个人挖不倒在亚特兰蒂斯扎根数千年的腐朽传统，更无法对抗天命。自始至终，他选择了自己的路，现在到了承担结果的时候。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突发的BGM  
> Familiar-Agnes Obel

**“你想过等哪一天不用被这王座拴着了要去做些什么吗？”**

**Orm认真地说，“我从未想过这个问题。”**

**“为什么？”**

**“身为亚特兰蒂斯未来的王不需要那些想法。”**

**黑发女妖似笑非笑地挑起细长的眉梢，“我倒是挺希望你能有机会干些别的。”**

Orm支着下巴，或许作为一个成年人，真的会更难去发现自己到底喜欢的想做的是什么。

“他们已经在商量怎么跟你哥提继续流放你的事情了。你亲妈肯定不会放你去陆地上了，咱们先选选地方？我地图都准备好了。”女妖靠着的那整面空白墙面亮起点点荧光，海域的形状浮现出来。

Orm怀念地看着这个场景。他的寝殿一直将这面墙空着，黑发女妖曾经时常在这面墙上为他点起荧光。有时候他们甚至会在荧光闪烁的墙面上推演对抗，毫不留情地指挥虚假的军队厮杀一番。“我已经选好了，我们去海沟国的沉塔。”

“你亲妈会为了你这个选择抓狂的。”

“那是她一直想去看看但是没能去的地方，你就帮她看看。”

“遗愿这种安慰活人的东西对于我们来说并无存在的意义。不过，用你们的话来说，如果她知道了一定会很高兴的。”

“我有一个疑问。”

“什么？”

“为什么你既能够待在水里，又能去往岸上？她——从未离开过水。”

只有Orm前往陆地的时候，黑发女巫无法同行。她无时不刻地整个浸在海里，离陆地最近的距离也不过是灯塔外岩石滩下的浅海。

“她没跟你讲过？倒也是，她怎么可能跟你说这些。她在你身上犯傻的次数简直多到数不清。”女妖不高兴地说，“我们是游离在所有世界之外的女妖，在任何一个世界都无法停留得太久，而且每个世界都只能去一次。她能留在这里当然是因为她跟这个世界做了交易，现在我能留在这里是因为我跟她做了交易——她已经成为这个世界的一部分，所以我跟她的交易也能成立。虽然我现在无法得知她到底跟你们的世界约定了什么，既然她化为泉眼，看来跟水脱不了干系。”

Orm握紧右手，感到有些呼吸困难。

**“你们怎么敢！”黑发女妖愤怒地冲向宣读审判书的Vulko，长长的头发和衣袍从Orm身边飘过。**

**Orm在自己意识到之前已经伸出右手拉住了她的指尖。“不要——”不要伤害他们！**

**第一次见面的时候，黑发女妖说过，碰一碰，Orm就会死。灵魂被黑发女妖吞噬，连肉身都会因为她过于可怕的力量的冲击而碎裂，就像那头被陆上人追捕受尽折磨，最终向她寻求解脱的鲸一样。**

**可是Orm并没有就这么消失，他又活了。某种与黑发女妖的力量可以冻碎骨头的东西将他的身体拼在了一起，令他破烂不堪的躯体得以装盛他同样失去了温度的灵魂。**

**活下去！活下去！活下去！活下去！活下去！Orm Marius！从他再次张开眼睛那一刻起，一个带着温度的声音停驻在他的脑子里，时醒时睡。**

Orm发出窒息的痛苦呻吟，他无法呼吸。女妖发出了示警。

一群医生推开门冲进来，将Orm转移到旁边的气室里，向他的身体里注入药物。

“我们必须让他的呼吸系统重新适应水底！不能再依赖气室了！”

“但是他可能会死。”

“一直这样下去他永远无法恢复如初。”

“你们不是说3个月就能恢复吗？为什么都2个多月了还这么严重？”Arthur匆匆赶来，焦急地俯下身查看Orm的情况，小心地将他抠伤掌心的手指舒展开。“愣着干什么？药给我！”

“没有更好的办法了，吾王。”那个坚持要取消气室的医生壮着胆子递上绷带和药膏，说，“Orm——殿下的呼吸系统因为他在过于干燥的陆地生活多年而退化，只有回到水里才能逆转这个情况。窒息症发作频繁则是因为他的身体状况一直无法恢复。”

其他几个医生闭嘴不说话。坚持在窒息症发作的时候不用气室是很冒险的办法，稍有不慎Orm就会死。但是使用气室又会极大地阻碍呼吸系统的恢复。

那医生又补充道：“出现退化病症的亚特兰蒂斯人曾经出现过好几例，但是他们都是Beta。或许因为殿下是对水分要求更高的Omega，所以会更棘手。”

“那你的意思？”

“赌一把。”他瞥了一眼Arthur，看到对方黑得不行的脸色赶紧又垂下眼帘。“气室只能作为应急手段，持续使用对恢复进程没什么好处。”

“……你们先出去吧。我想想。”

医生们退了出去。

Arthur单手握着Orm缠好绷带的右手，看见对方紧闭的眼帘下眼球在转动。“Orm？”

Orm没有回应，他陷入了一个沉睡不醒的梦。

他的灵魂仿佛被困住了，他预感继续这样下去就再也没有醒来的机会。冰冷的锁链试图将他捆绑在黑暗里，他用力地挣扎。他脑子里的声音醒了，呱噪地叫唤着，“ _ _活下去！Orm Marius！活下去！Orm Marius！活下去！Orm Marius！活下去！Orm Marius！活下去！Orm Marius！__ ”

他感觉到黑发女妖寒冷的指尖碰触到自己的掌心，他握住，发现是一柄匕首。他挥动这武器，砍断那重重的锁链。他看到了光——

他看到Arthur泛红充血的眼睛，金色的瞳孔里映着他惨白的脸——Arthur的嘴唇正紧贴在自己的嘴唇上，他在试图给自己渡气。

“你没事了。”Arthur看着他的表情似乎就要哭出来了。“我把你抱进水里，你在昏迷中挣扎，就像一个溺水的普通人。我……我真怕我的决定会害死你。”

“普通的亚特兰蒂斯人不会溺水。”Orm说，“如果你在拿陆上人来形容我，我会把三叉戟插到你的脑袋上。”

话音未落，Arthur又哭又笑，双掌捂着Orm的脸，大拇指试图擦去他那从眼睛里无意识流出来的无法溶于海水的液体。这两滴液体实在是太凉了，几乎要在他们相贴的皮肤上积一层霜。


	7. 黑发女妖 II

“我原本以为你已经恢复了一些，看来是我自以为是。”Arthur努力让自己冷冰冰地对Orm说话。

Orm一一将自己最近看过的书籍归类，明天要还到书库里去。听到Arthur的话，他连手上收拾东西的动作都没顿一下。他开始有些厌烦继续跟这些满腔热情、要将自己的亲情爱意倾泻给他、想要将他冷硬的心捂热的人们待在一起。尤其是Atlanna。

作为母亲，她非常自责缺席了Orm的成长，而Orvax明显不是个常规意义上的好父亲。是Orvax令Orm成长为一个残暴无情的战争狂。她向Orm表达自己的爱和歉意，回忆那短暂温馨的时光，闲话地心藏海的奇异美景，关心他的身体，闭口不提王位争端，更不谈国事。有时候情到深处，她还会忍不住红了眼圈。每每此时，Orm就会轻轻地握住她的手，温顺地接受她抚摸自己发顶脸颊的手掌，听她称呼自己“我亲爱的儿子，我的Ormi”。

Atlanna不会和Orm谈论Arthur或者陆地，至少目前没有。在摸清Orm现在的心态之前她都会对此类话题闭口不言。因为即使接受被流放的判决，Orm从未认罪，他就像他父亲留下的三叉戟，宁折不弯。直到Orm主动提起自己应继续流放一事，这似乎打破了一直以来众人小心翼翼维持的某种平衡。她又哭了，将自己最真实的情感展露给自己的孩子。

“你还在怪我吗，Ormi？因为我支持Arthur？”她用力握紧Orm的手，“你心里还是——还是认为我不够爱你？”

“不，不。请不要这样说，我的母亲。”Orm亲吻Atlanna的指尖，他的嘴唇比她发凉的手指还要冰冷。“我知道你爱我，我也爱你。可是将我留在王宫并不是长久之计，他们——”

“Arthur会处理好一切的。你就，你就安心留在这里。或者，你可以陪我去陆地上。灯塔就在海边，你随时可以回到海里……”她猛地停下。差点失去Orm令她有些失控了，她怎么可以对Orm说这个。她怎么可以？

女妖可以躲到外头去逗虎鲸，他不行——这可是Atlanna。他永远不会对Atlanna生气，也不希望她难过。Orm拥抱Atlanna，听见她轻声地对自己说抱歉。可是他不在乎这个。他从来不在乎。

Orm送走Atlanna，拒绝了Mera和Vulko的会面。他是个败者，可是，这并不代表他就是错的。他从未觉得自己是错的，更不曾后悔。他只是有些烦累，这些说着爱他的人做着与他意志相违的事情，想要将他从“错误”的方向上拉回来。

此时此刻，Arthur的指责对他来说无关痛痒。他们从一开始就注定站在对立面，无法理解对方的立场，无法理解对方的思维，无法相容无法共处。Arthur对他的看法太过一厢情愿，以为他的成长经历是一场可怕的磋磨，以至于认为他的思想都是被迫在毒液里浸泡出来的毒蛊。

他错了。他们都错了。他不是一个从小失去母亲，被父亲如傀儡般打磨成长的小可怜。是Orm自己的选择，成就了如今的他。

Orm失去了Atlanna，他却依然拥有一份毫无保留的母爱。虽然这个母亲冰冷又残酷，以灵魂为食，甚至从未给他一个拥抱。她陪伴护佑着Orm，为Orm展现有别于Orvax的另一个世界。他这一路走得从不容易，骄傲令他嫌少寻求黑发女妖的帮助，后者看着他一步一步稳固王权，时常连一句夸赞都不提。

但是他看得见她在笑。无论何时何地，当他视线挪转，她都在那儿。她对Orm的期许仅仅只有一句话，滑过Orm的耳朵，若是不在他的选择项里，那句话就消散在海水里，只余下她，不近不远，笑容如旧。

Arthur抓住Orm的手臂，强迫他与自己面对面。他要看看那双蓝色的眼睛里是不是真的只剩下死亡的余光。“为什么？”

那双眼睛里不是空洞的。他正在渐渐复活。

“我现在没有话想对你说。”Orm掰开Arthur的手指，转身继续收拾东西。

“你就这么急着想离开？”

“是啊。”

“Orm，你能不能别这样？”

Orm顿了顿，说，“我就是这样。我做我认为正确的事。”一切都是为了亚特兰蒂斯。他将最后一本书放入箱子，明天会有仆从将这些书搬走。

Arthur还站在那儿，皱着眉看着他。

“回去吧，做好你的王。”Orm指了指Arthur，指尖白得发亮。“别忘了，我一直盯着你呢。”

女妖跟虎鲸玩够了回来的时候，Orm已经躺到床上去了。“那个King Arthur走了？”

“嗯哼。”Orm闭着眼睛哼了哼。

女妖问他，“今天这么早就睡？”

“累。”

“早让你谁也别见了，非不听。”

“给我唱首歌吧。唱一首你们的歌。”

“你已经是一个成年人了，Orm。别撒娇。”话虽然这么说，女妖还是唱了。

Orm并未梦到黑发女妖，而是梦到了一片沙漠中的小小绿洲。他有些失望，倚在泉水旁的阴凉下逗弄水里的那尾银白色小鱼。


	8. 去往沉塔

沉塔的建造是一个谜，但是它一直屹立在海沟国边境海沟边上。没人知道Orm为什么要选择沉塔，放在其他人眼里这简直就是去送死。Atlanna劝了几次劝不动，干脆把担子压在长子身上，“Ormi要是有个万一，你等着被三叉戟在身上戳六个洞。”原话不是这么说的，不过意思也差不多就这样了。

Mera反倒是非常冷静。她跟Orm从小就认识，知道他做出的每一个决定必然都是经过考量。Orm选择去沉塔，要么是为了避开什么，要么是想要得到那里的什么。“看好他，Arthur。Orm从来不做没目的的事情。”

Arthur低声说，“我当然会看好他。”他不喜欢这样，就连骨血至亲都要日夜提防，每一个对你微笑的人都在肚子里有自己的打算。尤其当Mera和Vulko也在提醒他的时候，就仿佛他们都举起了枪刃，齐齐对准了Orm。而他们明明应该是Orm最亲近的人。更何况，这已经不是第一次了。

“如果可以，我们也不想这样。但是你必须巩固王权，然后才能兴盛国家。”Vulko语重心长地说，“前王在位多年，直到现在依然有人暗地里忠心与他。他若是脱离掌控，后果不难想象。”

“够了，Vulko，他选择了沉塔。”Arthur略略提高了音量，“那个地方就连我，也必须带着黄金三叉戟才会前去。他在那儿还能做什么？”

“正是因为那个地方我们无法掌控，所以才要更加小心。更何况，他身边还有女妖。”

“我知道。我会看好他的。”Arthur重复道。

Vulko行礼退下了。

Mera看了眼他离去的背影。“他都是为了你。”

“我知道。”Arthur硬邦邦地说。

红发的公主叹了口气。“你对他那么心软，他领情吗？他现在就像一具会动的尸体，根本没有感情。”

“他正在好转，我可以肯定。”

“希望他恢复的是人性而不是……那个满脑子战争的疯子。”

“他不会！”

也许是Arthur的语气太过斩钉截铁，Mera有些惊讶。“你信任他。Arthur，你信任他。”Mera肯定地说，语气里带着一丝不敢置信。“我不知道他是否值得你这么信任。别忘了，他曾经下令杀死你我。”她转身游了出去。

Arthur心里烦闷。这样的情绪已经持续一段时间了，就算是偷闲跑到岸上酒吧里大喝一顿，回头还是烦的不行。

“你和Mera吵架了。”Orm的声音突然从身后传来。

Arthur转过身，看到Orm站在合拢的门前，衣着素色，头发软软的漂浮在海水里。“Orm，你怎么……？”

“我要离开了，她建议我应该来知会你一声。”

“离开？去沉塔？现在？”

“是的。东西都收拾好了。”

Arthur看着他漠然的脸，心底里涌上一阵又一阵的酸涩。“需要我送你吗？”

“不用。”

Arthur的心继续往下沉。

“她说你以后可以来探监。”

Arthur苦笑。“她说。她说。那么你呢？”

“我只是个被流放的犯人，你去哪儿我管不着。”

“哪有犯人像你一样连个狱卒都没有的？还自己急急忙忙地想往‘监狱’去。”Arthur走过去，看着比自己略矮的弟弟。Orm面无表情地睁着自己灰蒙蒙的蓝眼睛毫不躲闪地与他对视，他有一种自己能一眼看到他心底最深处的错觉，或许此时此刻里头真的是空荡荡的呢。

Arthur心想，这小子最狼狈的样子自己可都记着呐。可具体一细想Orm又是血又是冷汗地在沙土里蜷作一团，后来还哭到差点脱水的可怜样，一股不舍的感情又鬼使神差地冒了出来。

“你如果想继续发呆，我就先走了。她还在外面等着我。”Orm说。

Arthur握住他要去拉门把的手，将身体冰凉的Orm拖入一个滚烫的紧紧的拥抱。明明信息素闻上去暖融融的，性子却这么冷，他什么时候才能把这块冰雕捂热。“我会时常来看你的，Orm。”

Orm站在那儿让他抱了一小会儿，“Arthur，我该走了。”他推了推Arthur硬邦邦的侧腰。

Arthur放开他，又忍不住伸手去摸对方的眼角，感觉到Orm的睫毛扫过自己的指腹。“我开始觉得……我会想念你。”

“这跟之前三年没什么区别，Arthur。”话虽这么说，Orm的嘴角却悄悄地勾起一个弧度。

Arthur的手指沿着Orm的脸颊滑下来，停在微翘的唇角，后又落到肩上。“去吧。”

Orm转身，开门，走了出去。所有的侍卫都对他视若无睹。

真是丝毫没有犹豫地就走了。Arthur摇摇头，看着他离去的方向笑了。

一只巨大的水母从亚特兰蒂斯游过，它的动作优雅而缓和，却一下就窜出去很远，在海水中前行的速度比海豚还快。女妖和Orm坐在伞顶上，一路无言。

他们一路畅行无阻，直奔漆黑海沟处的沉塔而去。

这天深夜的时候，Orm在塔最高层的房间里点起灯，照亮水母缠绕在塔身上的触手。那一整朵水母随着灯光的亮起浑身开始散发出蒙蒙的银光，就像Orm幼年时走上沙滩洒落在他身上的月光一样，不明亮，但很温柔。

无数海沟族的身影在不远的黑暗中攒动，却不敢靠近一步。

女妖在黑暗中游动，向海沟中越走越深。


	9. 被寻回的宝物

“这是什么？”Orm看着女妖带回来扔在地上的箱子，上面覆满了深色的藻类生物，依稀能看出面上雕有花纹。

“我去底下转了转，发现他们藏着这么个东西。就叫了两个身强体壮的帮忙搬了上来。”女妖摇了摇手指头，一股水流从她的指尖蹿出去，围着箱子上下卷动，然后裹狭着从上面剥离的渣滓从窗户离开了。

Orm的瞳孔在那一瞬间缩紧了。女妖使用的是七海的魔法，而不是她自己的魔法。

“想要吗？这可是在沉落海底之前就设下封印的好东西。”

“我现在只是个需要你保护才能躲在这里安生过日子的阶下囚，能有什么东西是你想要的？”

“就在你的身体里。”女妖冰冷的手按到Orm的胸口，那股寒意像针一样往他的肌体里刺。“我答应我的姐妹保你安全，所以我会在你死之后取走祂。后果便是，你的尸体会彻底碎掉。”

“非常划算。”Orm点点头，“我答应你的交易。”

女妖笑起来，“那么，签订契约吧。”她按在Orm胸口的手转而抓起Orm的右手，引导着他插入自己的胸腔。

Orm感觉自己的手就像探入了一团浓密的海草中，里面有一颗又滑又黏的果实在有力地搏动。他眼皮一跳，意识到这是女妖的心脏。

女妖轻轻地说，“别害怕，把它拿出来。”

Orm便张开手掌，用力地将那颗心脏握住。

女妖猛地将他的右手从自己胸腔中扯出，口中发出摆脱窒息般的吸气声。

那是一颗半透明的淡紫色心脏，没有任何血管与其相连，唯有一点蓝色的光亮在其中闪烁不停。它的搏动颇具生命力，一下一下撞击着Orm的手掌。

“吃下去，把它整个吞下去。”女妖催促地说。她的眼睛死死地盯着Orm，脸上充满了焦急和催促，甚至因为过度专注而又深又重地喘气。

Orm张开嘴，将心脏凑到嘴边，没等他咬下口，心脏就化作一滩浓稠的液体滑进他的口腔，钻过食道。有什么东西从他的身体里离开了，他从女妖的身上闻到了属于自己的某些气息。

“这很正常，为了防止我们彼此之间毁约。”女妖满意地说。她的头发变成了白金色，眼睛也变成了海蓝色，咒文在她的虹膜上形成图案。“从现在开始，即使我在这颗星球的另一端，一旦你有什么变故，我也能立刻感应到并来到你身边。”

“你要离开？”

“在你学会箱子里的知识之前我会留在这里。光靠外头那个小东西，挡不住地主。”

Orm明了。他蹲下身，开始查看这个来自古早的封印之箱。整箱子用不知名的金属打造，上面雕刻着变体的亚特兰蒂斯文字，形成独特的花纹。

“你需要气室，里面都是没有施加防护咒文的纸质书。”女妖补充道。

“就这里吧。”

话音刚落，屋子里的海水便被一股看不见的力量排了出去，就连Orm身上都变得干燥。女妖轻飘飘地落到地面上，将因为脱离海水而熄灭的贝壳灯合上。一只小小的触手从窗户探进来爬到墙上拟态成一朵小小的海葵，通体散发出乳白色的光将整个屋子照亮，是那朵缠在沉塔上的水母。

“别在气室里呆的太久，回头又得让King Arthur把你摁在水里生死一线。”女妖的手指在箱子上磨了一转，封印的光碎成一地星星，被不知什么时候探进来的新的触手舔了个干净。

Orm打开箱子，心里久违地有些紧张。箱子里整整齐齐地摆满了巴掌厚的精装纸质书。他一一拿出来放到书桌上，看到箱子里还有第二层，是皮质的笔记本，里面写满了记录，都是用的古亚特兰蒂斯文字。“我需要纸笔。”

“你不能缺什么都找我要。我也不是什么东西都随时带在身上。”女妖意有所指地瞥了瞥被Orm扔在角落里的联络器。

Orm走过去将墙角的联络器捡起来，“摔坏了。”

女妖快被他逗笑了，走到窗边探出半身到水里，发出一声清远悠长的尖啸声。“让你的小宝贝帮你送信好了。”她从水里回来，身上滴水不沾。

Orm有些疑惑，走到窗边往外看。缠绕着水母的沉塔是这深深海底里唯一的光亮，无数海沟族在黑暗中攒动不休，窸窸窣窣的声响令人头皮发麻。有什么在向着沉塔飞速行来，Orm几乎就要听见深海里沉闷的声响。

渐渐地，海沟的怪物们更加躁动起来。一个巨大的身影从遥远的海沟另一头出现，欢欣地冲过来，堪堪在撞上之前刹住车，开始在Orm的窗外翻滚撒娇。

“Tylosaurus！”Orm从窗户钻了出去，抱住凑进自己怀里的大脑袋。他看见一朵小小的水母蜷缩在Tylosaurus眼后的褶皱里，原来女妖给她做了标记，难怪她能够一路畅通无阻地游过海沟族的领地。

“录音功能还能用，让她帮你跑腿总行了吧？”女妖拿着联络器对他说。

Orm接过来，简单录了一句“我需要纸和笔。”想了想，又加了一句，“告诉母亲我很好。”将录好音的联络器塞到Tylosaurus嘴里，“别咬碎了，乖。你知道该送给谁。”

Tylosaurus在Orm颊边蹭了蹭，欢快地转身游走了。

“你在哪儿找到她的？”Orm回到屋里，发现身上又恢复了干燥。“三年多不见，个头都长大了不少。”

“天天在亚特兰蒂斯边境上游荡，给边境巡逻队找麻烦。”还收了一队虎鲸当小弟。女妖没好气地说，“也老大不小了，还皮得很。”

Orm笑起来，一滴泛着寒气的水珠从他的眼角滑落，滴落在地板上激起一层霜。“谢谢你。”

“看完这箱子书，你会更感谢我的。相信我，Orm，凭这些东西，他们会求着你回去。”女妖也笑起来。


	10. 访客I

“吾王，Tylosaurus在外面。您是否去看看？”前王的坐骑海龙王，边境巡逻队的噩梦，怎么跑到王宫来了。

Arthur看到侍卫长阴郁的脸色就有点想笑。他要求不可伤害她的命令似乎成了她的免死金牌，经常由着性子捉弄边境巡逻队，有时候还会拐跑贵族们的坐骑，让Arthur不得不给她善后。三年多过去了，Tylosaurus又长大了许多，单是卧在王宫前的巨大身影已经隐隐带来压力感。

“Tylosaurus？”Arthur靠上前去，他不像其他人对她充满了畏惧感。

巨口轰然张开，故意卡在Arthur试图拍拍她所以靠得很近的时候。四下里惊呼无数，她却只是用舌头顶了一个联络器出来，又吧嗒合上嘴。

这不是他交给Orm的联络器么？坏了？Arthur捡起来，看到里面有两条录音，“Orm让你送过来的？”

Tylosaurus没理他，一甩尾巴游走了。四周的人明显松了一大口气，散开了。

Arthur匆匆拿着联络器回到书房关好门，这才端正坐好点开第一条录音。

“我需要纸和笔。”

这就没了？他不甘心地点开第二条。

“告诉母亲我很好。”

彻底没了。还真是言简意赅到另Arthur泄气至极。

“吾王，听说Tylosaurus带来了Orm的消息？”

“Vulko？快进来！”Arthur招招手，“我回家一趟，你帮我准备一个新的联络器。你亲自经手的我才放心，别让其他人动手脚。”

Vulko点点头。“Orm……他还好吗？”

“他自己说很好，我不怎么放心。为了让妈不担心他，他肯定是报喜不报忧。明天我亲自去沉塔一趟，把东西给他送过去，顺便看看他是不是真的‘很好’。”

“这样很好。”Vulko微笑地看着Arthur，他一手教导长大的孩子如今已经成为一个合格王，亚特兰蒂斯如今和平繁荣。

正说着话，Mera也来了。Vulko便先行告退，留他们俩单独谈谈。

“你要去见Orm。”

“除了我，还有谁能安全到沉塔？”

“带我一起去。”

Arthur看了Mera一眼，笑起来，“好。我要上岸，你要一起去吗？”

Mera摇摇头。“你什么时候出发？”

“明天一早就走。”

“行。没事我就先回去了。”

“嗯。”Arthur目送Mera走出去关上门，敛下眼帘，自嘲地一笑，捏碎手中的联络器，抠出里面的储存块。

 

他们在安全的极限距离停下船，Arthur一手握紧三叉戟，一手牵住Mera，开始向着沉塔的方向游去。海沟族潜在黑暗里，因为他们的到来而骚动，纷纷从藏身的地方钻了出来。它们像黑色的浪潮般冲着相携的二人涌来，Mera不由得更加用力地抓紧了Arthur的手。

“别担心，不是冲着我们来的。”Arthur淘气地冲Mera眨了眨眼睛，毫不减速地向前游去。

相撞前，Mera还是忍不住闭上了眼睛——但是什么也没发生。她听见Arthur的大笑声，这才睁开眼，发现飞速游来的海沟族就像流水遭遇岩石一样灵活地避开了他们，或上或下，或左或右，嘈杂着涌向他们身后的方向。

Arthur孩子气地乐呵道，“想要甩掉那些烦人的尾巴，这可是个好办法。”

Mera没好气地踹了他一脚，差点没撞到身边正好游过的一个海沟族。

沉塔外缠绕着一朵巨大的发光水母，像是深夜里开出一朵月色的花。Orm坐在塔顶的窗台上，上半身浸在海水里，Tylosaurus懒洋洋地浮在他背后让他舒舒服服地靠着，时不时把大脑袋凑过去撒个娇。离得近了些，Arthur才看清原来他在看书，想来是普通的纸质书不能沾水，所以他只好下半身仍留在干燥的气室里。不知道Orm又想了什么办法，能隔着水幕看清字。

“嘿，Orm。我把你要的东西送过来了！还有妈特意给你做的派。”Arthur飞快地游过去，语气里的高兴劲儿挡都挡不住。

Tylosaurus发出不高兴的叫声，她一点也不欢迎Arthur。但是Orm拍了拍她的头，她气鼓鼓地游走了。水母缓缓地伸出一只细长的触手，不由分说抽走了Arthur的三叉戟，要插在自己的伞冠上。

“好吧，谢谢你。”Arthur对水母说，快活地把七海之王的象征交了出去，还十分洒脱地挥了挥手。他跟着Orm钻进窗户，大声赞叹女妖的魔法非常方便，自己不用再找毛巾擦干水。

屋子里布置得非常简单，除了书架书桌，还有一张不大的小桌，旁边摆着四张高背椅。三人各自坐了进去，看着就像是三个老友闲来聚聚。

“不，不要酒。”Orm严厉地说。桌子上出现的酒杯雾气一样消失了，换成了三杯水。那不情不愿的龟速仿佛映射出桌子内心的拒绝。“她从其他世界带过来的，可能年纪太大了总是喜欢犯错。”

Arthur说，“我不介意喝酒，你知道的。”

“我要的东西呢？”

“都在箱子里。”Arthur把带来的大箱子打开，里面塞满了纸张，一套笔墨，一个新的联络器，还有Atlanna特意为Orm烤的派。“尝尝？妈特意给你烤的。”

老桌子适时呈上了刀叉和盘子。看得出来这老伙计很高兴自己能承载些不一样的食物。

“很甜。”Orm微皱起眉，不过还是一口一口吃下肚去。

Mera静静地看着他，眼睛里流露出怀念的神色。“你在这里都做些什么？看书？”

“看书。这里很安静。”

“你总是很会挑地方。”

Arthur听到这儿，乖乖去了外头找Tylosaurus。

“我很高兴你看上去过得不错。”

终于吃完最后一口，Orm放下叉子喝了一大口水。“你父亲又在你身上打什么鬼主意了？”

Mera难堪地笑了笑，“我还能应付得来。我给你带了药。”她递给Orm一个小盒子。“浓缩款，照你现在的状况，够你用两年了。”

“谢谢。”Orm接过来，也不打开看看，起身放进书桌的抽屉里。

Mera目不转睛地看着他，他垂肩的头发，比记忆里瘦削的身型，依然平静如冰山的眼眸。“我不会道歉。”

“嗯。我也没打算原谅你。”Orm放好东西，回转身面对她。

“我真恨你当初想要杀死我。但是我还是想说，我真想念你。”

“你看上去需要一个拥抱，公主。”Orm微微笑起来，是比Mera记忆里要浅淡许多的笑容。他走向Mera，像Atlanna被献祭那晚Mera用力地拥抱着他一样，用力地拥抱她。

Mera感到Orm的躯体冷得就像北冰洋的冰山，可是此时此刻的她需要Orm这个拥抱。


	11. 访客II

Mera先行离开了。Tylosaurus虽然不愿意，但还是乖乖听话一路护送——她拒绝让Orm之外的人骑在自己身上，所以Mera是自己游回去的。

Arthur和Orm两个人隔桌而坐，相对无言。Arthur一向对Orm的沉默适应良好，他可以从贵族们的装腔作势一直吐槽到亚特兰蒂斯王座硬得磕屁股，他也可以安静那么一阵，将Orm从头到脚地细细观察，仔细到他回去就要画一幅Orm的等身人像似的。

__“你得帮帮他，把你现在用不上的力量借给他。”Mera紧紧扣住Orm的手腕，坚定地与他对视，“他需要Murk。”_ _

__Orm露出一个讥讽的笑容，“你们曾经谏言让Arthur处死Murk，现在又觍着脸来找我要人帮忙。公主殿下，您真是好大的面子。”_ _

__“海兔子们坐不住了。”Mera没好气地说，“我没想到我父亲竟然会跟这帮海兔子凑到一起去，他巴不得立刻举行Arthur和我的婚礼，然后把我们架得高高当一对吉祥物。”_ _

__“但是结婚后你同样可以利用你的王权制衡你父亲。”_ _

__“我不能和Arthur结婚。”_ _

__“什么？”_ _

__“我觉得我跟他更适合做朋友。”_ _

__“因为他是个Alpha，而你是个Beta？”_ _

__“不。我就是——没办法跟他结婚。我们之间，没那么相爱。”_ _

__“感情用事——好吧，你只是在做你认为正确的事情。”Orm堵住Mera想反驳的话，舒服地靠进自己的椅子里。“所以，你和Vulko又打上了Murk的主意。事实上，英明神武的King Arthur完全可以自己统领军队，Murk犯不着去当个活靶子。”_ _

__“七海皆知Murk身上盖着你的戳。一旦他站出来，你之前埋下的暗线都会站到Arthur这边。这是最好的避免内耗的方法。”_ _

__“Vulko告诉你的？”_ _

__Mera沉默以对。_ _

__Orm继续说道，“那么，他有没有告诉过你用我的人该怎么避免我幕后操控？”_ _

__“你不会。”Mera毫不迟疑地说，“我分得清你是在等待机会还是真没动那个心思。你如果想，早就动手了。”_ _

“你真应该庆幸自己没有杀Murk。”

闻言，Arthur笑起来，“无论出于哪方面，我都不可能杀他。”他隔着圆桌扣住Orm的后脑勺，将两个人的距离拉得极近，“尤其是，我非常清楚一旦我杀了他，此时此刻的我们是绝对不可能坐在这里相安无事。”

Orm能在这距离里清晰地闻到对方嘴巴里喷出来的酒气——该死的老桌子又自作主张。“放开你的手，Arthur Curry。”

“真高兴在你的眼睛里看到生气的情绪，Orm。”Arthur硬压着弟弟，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的，这才放开他。

“你刚才的举动令我对自己作出的决定感到后悔。”Orm皱着眉说，他束好的头发被Arthur弄开了，有些凌乱地披散在肩上。

“我下次还能过来吗？”

Orm拍开Arthur伸过来梳理他头发的手，“最好别再来了。”

Arthur闷着声笑，又把手伸过去撩Orm的头发。软软的，金色的头发。真漂亮。

“七海之王，你就不能管好自己的手吗？”

两个人你来我往撞翻了桌子打翻了水，一个不依不饶一个不堪其扰。

“都是我的错，让我帮你把头发扎好，你别躲。”Arthur把Orm摁在椅子里，后者终于失了躲避的余地。对方的体能这几年下降了许多，Arthur能感受得到他的力量有多么明显的减弱。蜂拥上来的情绪太多，他一时之间分不清心里是个什么滋味。

Orm用他依然灰蒙蒙的蓝眼睛瞪他，手脚并用地做着最后的挣扎。两个成年人一个一定要帮对方扎头发，一个拼命拒绝，搞得Orm的头发更是凌乱不堪。直到混乱中，Arthur的手重重擦过Orm后颈的腺体。

他们像孩子打闹一样折腾了好一阵，两个人都有些出汗。这一碰触直接令Arthur的信息素沾染上了Orm腺体的皮肤，然后迅速渗了进去。属于Omega的信息素突破了Orm的自控静悄悄地飘了出来。两个人当下一愣——

“啊啦，我一回来就碰到King Arthur在对自己的Omega弟弟耍流氓。”女妖的上半身从墙壁上探出来，整个地悬在那儿，也不知道她到底是要穿进来还是退出去。

Arthur嗖地往后退开四五步，撞翻了一个本就摇摇欲坠的书箱。“抱歉。”

Orm捂住后颈，双颊泛起粉色，冷声说道，“你该走了。”

Arthur又说了一声“抱歉”，看也没看Orm一眼，从窗户越出去，找水母要回三叉戟飞快地游走了。

Orm快步走到书桌拉开抽屉，取出Mera带过来的抑制剂扎进脖子里。“该死！”也不知道是在骂这该死的属性还是该死的Arthur。

“你的信息素水平还是有些偏高。”女妖从墙上下来，拿过抑制剂嗅了嗅。“你超量了，Orm。”

“对我来说这剂量刚好。”

女妖意味深长地笑了笑，“我倒不这么觉得。建议你早作准备。”

“从你嘴里出来的话只要是不好的，最后都会变成真的。”

“所以，早作准备啊。”


	12. 兴风作浪？Orm很忙的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三次元进入忙碌期，更新要随缘了。

Vulko并不意外Mera在等着他，她已经知道今天会发生什么事。

“今天Arthur宣布Murk官复原职。你还是去找他了。”Vulko对她说。“你总喜欢自作主张，公主。”

“我就把这当做是赞美了，Vulko。”

Vulko叹了口气，“King Orm原本就像个幽灵一样在亚特兰蒂斯萦绕不去。你和我冒着生命危险帮助Arthur夺得王权，现在却又给了他重来的机会。”

Mera保持着脸上得体的微笑，“Arthur是七海之王，Orm没有机会。但是，光靠三叉戟无法真正治理一个国家。我认为利用Orm的力量压制越来越没有分寸的老派贵族是合理的。”

“Arthur是一个好国王。我们的选择没有错。”

**“他效忠的从一开始就只有我的母亲。”**

**所以，Vulko选择保护Arthur父子，选择帮助Arthur登上王位，选择对Orvax的所作所为保持沉默，选择站在Orm的对立面。他的一切举动都出自于对Atlanna的忠诚以及——对献祭Atlanna的Orvax的憎恨。Orm对他来说是什么？那不过是一个被父亲的幽灵所控制的可怜人，他在Orvax经年累月的洗脑下成为了一个与Orvax不相上下的残暴的战争犯。**

“他会是一个好国王，但是他需要时间。这么做能为他争取足够的时间。”

“借助Orm在我看来并不是一个好办法。”

“但是Arthur已经接受了。”不仅毫不怀疑背后动机还很高兴。

Vulko低下头，“Arthur是一个仁慈的君主，开怀，大度。他对Orm有太多兄弟亲情的幻想，一旦Orm稍微表露出和善，他就会高高兴兴地会以百分之百的情感。我们得多帮他看着点。”

“Vulko，我们不可能永远帮他看着，就算是小海豚也得学着长大，独立生活。更何况，我还有我自己的国家，我的泽贝尔。”

“你是未来的——”

“不，Vulko。我不是。我不会和Arthur结婚。”

Vulko皱起眉，神色一时之间有些凝重。“是Orm对你说了什么吗？”

**“你这个未婚妻的身份暂时不能丢，只有你能挡掉那些想爬上王床的乱七八糟的家伙。最好再——”**

**“不，订婚仪式没门儿。”**

**“这样可安不了某些人的心呐。”**

**“那你就让他们没办法操这个心。”**

**“让King Arthur去操这个心吧。我忙着呢，公主。”**

“他确实对我说了些什么，所以我们暂时不用对外澄清我和Arthur之间不会存在任何婚约关系。”Mera露出慵懒的笑容，“毕竟，海后的人选不能鲁莽，需要慢慢来。”

Vulko绷紧嘴唇，微微低下了头。

这场景真像他曾经面对King Orm的时候。Mera看着Vulko梳理得整齐的发顶，不知为何突然冒出这么个念头。

Murk官复原职在亚特兰蒂斯掀起了一场安静的海啸，不过这海啸远不会影响到身在沉塔的Orm。

“这两天多了好多杂鱼在外头乱窜，海沟里头的小崽子又要过度生育了。”女妖的语气说不清是厌烦还是幸灾乐祸。她最近时常外出，一去就是好几天，有时候心情好会给Orm带一些陆地上的食物，有时候心情糟会隐匿着身形连Orm的面也不见。

闻言，Orm不过是淡淡地笑了笑。真没想到，仅仅是让Murk出面就激起了这么大的水花，这些家伙过了这么些年依然没什么长进。他近日里已经整理好了初级的入门资料，正在独自摸索尝试，进展很好，所以这段时间的心情一直很愉悦。

在当下，七海的子民只有Beta能够学习魔法。Alpha的身体条件注定了他们并不适合学习魔法，Omega则受制于发情期波动过大的精神状况。因此，国民以Beta居多的泽贝尔拥有着七海当中数量最多、力量最强的魔法师。

然而在很久很久以前，亚特兰蒂斯的Omega魔法大师比Beta更多。他们天生能够更加精准地感知魔力，操控强度更高。可惜的是，在沉落海底之前，大量的魔法学习资料不知遗落何方。Omega在发情期失去控制造成巨大伤亡的魔法事故层出不穷，渐渐地便只剩下Beta仍持续学习着魔法控制。

女妖从海沟深处带回来的箱子里封印着大量古早时候的魔法研究资料，尤其是一位不知名大师的笔记详尽记录着他对不同性别魔法体质的研究情况。这是一笔从时间中抢回来的巨大宝藏，Orm认为自己这笔买卖真是划算极了。

当然，女妖也这么觉得。

“Orm，那个King Arthur又来了。”女妖的语气里充满了嫌弃。对于Atlanna、Arthur和Vulko，她最是不喜，时常一碰到他们来访就会直接穿墙跑出去。但是今天她并没有离开，而是坐在椅子里把玩手中那串七彩斑斓的宝石链子。

没过两分钟，一头披肩乱发的七海之王便带着一身海水的咸腥味从窗户钻了进来——三叉戟又没在手上，看来护塔的水母又拿去当做伞冠的装饰物去了。

“嗨，Ormi！”他快活地向弟弟打招呼，转头发现女妖正在背后瞪着自己，“呃，你好，女士。”他笑着挥了挥手，被对方白了一眼，默默地摸了摸鼻子。


	13. 一颗太阳最后的光芒

女妖的存在给Arthur一种非常奇特的压力，她安静地靠在高背椅里软得像一滩没有骨头的软体动物，把玩的宝石链子闪着他从未见过的美丽的柔光同时又令他感到危险。

“你过来有什么事？”Orm问他。

Arthur这才稍稍从正襟危坐的状态放松了一丝丝。“我是来谢谢你的，Orm。Murk虽然没说，但是我知道他的行动都是出自你的授意。”他初涉政务，并不代表他什么都不懂。那些贪婪的家伙们私底下盘算些什么就算他现在看不出来，直觉灵敏的Arthur也闻得到他们身上谋划的气味。

Orm尚未做出任何表示，女妖已经发出响亮的嗤笑声。她海蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，浅色的嘴唇勾起的笑容锋利得仿佛磨尖的冰锥。然而她依然没有更多的表示，在高背椅里被蓬松的衣料包裹着瘫软成一团。

“做好你该做的事，没有人会永远站在你身边。”

Arthur将视线从仿佛在融化成泡沫堆的女妖那儿挪回到Orm身上，看到他竟然泪流满面。他慌忙地伸手去擦，却摸到那一道道泪痕冰冷如霜。“你这是怎么了？这眼泪是怎么回事？”他抹了一把又一把，层层叠叠的寒意随着烟白色的泪水覆在他的皮肤上，几乎就要在他的掌心指腹上生成一道冰壳。

“你在做什么？我没有哭。”Orm打开Arthur的手，摸了摸自己的眼角和脸颊。他触碰不到那些接连流下的眼泪，也看不见那些滴落在地板上激起的霜花。

“这是怎么回事？”

“这到底是什么？”

他们不约而同地转头看向女妖，后者终于恢复正常人类的身形在椅子里坐好。

“那是濒死的太阳散发出的最后一道光。”她说。“那天，你被我姐妹与生俱来的力量杀死了。那股力量原本会碾碎你的躯体，将你的灵魂从躯体里扯出来。可是，她怎么会眼睁睁地看着你死？她求着我帮她救你。”说到这里，女妖停下来。她那变得与Orm如出一辙的海蓝色眼睛沉沉地注视着后者，浅浅地流露出似乎是憎恨又似乎是怜爱的滋味。眼睛虹膜上通透的符文疯狂地旋转，散发出紫色的不祥光亮。

Arthur不由自主地绷紧了浑身的肌肉，他隐隐地将Orm挡在自己身后，却被弟弟踹了一脚差点跌倒。

兄弟俩的响动惊醒了沉浸在自己思绪中的女妖，她眨了眨眼睛，恢复了之前爱答不理的状态。“我来的时候，你的躯体看上去是完整的，事实上已经碎得不成形，唯有这道光能够将你的碎片黏住。我行走过千万个世界，收集到的也只有两道而已。生和死交织在一起难分彼此，同时又饱含不愿就此死去的最后一股生存下去的意志。”女妖漂浮起来，纤长的手探到Orm脸颊边擦掉一滴泪水。

那滴泪珠本就是冰凉的，在她苍白的皮肤上颤动着，开出一朵微小柔弱的花，然后被她轻轻地吹了一口气，灰飞烟灭。

“这道光只是初步修复你的躯体。它将自己最后的一丝生命全都传输给你，然后将我姐妹残留在你躯体中的死亡吸收。现在，它已经彻底死了，需要从你的身体里离开。”

Orm又摸了摸自己的脸，他还是什么都感觉不到。“为什么我感觉不到？”

“因为它给了你‘生’，你给了它‘死’，它跟你已经没有干系了。”女妖又倒回椅子里去，腕上缠着的链子发出哗啦的脆响，朦胧和明亮的光点像受惊的萤火虫一样飘散。“它现在已经是彻底的死物，会封闭你的一些反应，比如情感，身体机能什么的。等它彻底从你的身体离开，你们就都解脱了。”

夹在无望的生与死的缝隙里是痛苦的，各取所需之后不再留恋地离去是最好的结果。

Arthur心中涌起一阵狂喜。果然他之前的猜测是对的。他冲过去双手捧住Orm的脸，轻轻地用大拇指擦掉弟弟脸上冷冰冰的泪痕，只觉得那些代表死寂的寒冰刺激着自己手掌的皮肤也是快活的。“一切都会好起来的，Ormi。”

“别这么叫我。”Orm皱眉，掰不开Arthur的手。“我要看书。”

“不，你还在‘哭’呢。今天就休息一下吧。”Arthur看着Orm眼角一滴滴落下的冰冷的水珠，觉得这些拯救了弟弟生命的小东西真是可爱极了，甚至忍不住想亲一亲。

Orm突然问，“为什么最近的量变大了？”他记得好几次Arthur以同样的方式用指腹擦过自己的眼角，原来是在擦这个。

“因为，它不喜欢魔法。”

他终于成功掰开Arthur热乎乎的掌心，得以用舒适的姿势坐回椅子里。“有其他的东西替代了这道光在维持我的躯体？”

****“我现在只是个需要你保护才能躲在这里安生过日子的阶下囚，能有什么东西是你想要的？”** **

****“就在你的身体里。我答应我的姐妹保你安全，所以我会在你死之后取走祂。后果便是，你的尸体会彻底碎掉。”** **

“是的。”女妖转过身，隐去了身形。她不想继续交谈了。

“Orm。别做任何会伤害你自己的事。”Arthur单膝跪在Orm身前，伸手握住他的手，体温静悄悄地沾染对方依旧冰冷的皮肤。“别什么都你自己一个人承担，别忘了我们是兄弟，我永远愿意帮助你保护你。”

Orm动了动，没抽回自己的手。他面无表情地看着Arthur，看进他金色的眼睛里。“我对你的话只感到讽刺，King Arthur。”


	14. Orm抛出了第一颗硬币

不欢而散。当然是不欢而散。Orm都数不清这是第几次Arthur兴冲冲地跑来见自己，最后一肚子火气地离开。他默默地配合了女妖把一些信息捅给Arthur的行为，应该说他并不关心Arthur知不知道这些事情，他只是自己需要知道而已。更何况就算他问了，女妖也不会回答他自己在图谋些什么。

Orm还有疑问，他不知道女妖会不会回答他。

女妖看出来了。她们总是只需要看一眼就知道别人心里在想些什么。“是神性。”她对Orm说。“我的姐妹从星空里寻来一丝神性救你的命。我若护你一世平安，等你死后，这丝神性就属于我。但是有一小部分的神性与你的身体融合在一起，这样你的躯体才不会被她残留在你身体里的力量撕碎。这一部分被消耗的神性已经属于了你，并不包括在我与她的交易之内。”

“所以你寻回这箱资料跟我做交易。”

“我不可能忙个几十年，却拿回去一件残缺品。”女妖想了想，“看在我姐妹的份儿上，我给你个提示。”她示意Orm靠过来。

Orm乖乖将耳朵靠过去，感到女妖冰冷的气息吹拂过皮肤。

“第一，不要让其他人知道你身体里有神性。第二，学会利用已经被你的身体吸收的那部分神性的力量。”她揉了揉Orm的头发，第一次流露出柔软的情绪，“早点恢复自我保护的能力，Ormi。我能留在这里的时间已经不多了。”

可是当Orm回到自己的位置，女妖已经恢复了平时的样子。他眨眨眼睛，“我知道了。谢谢你。”

女妖哼了哼，又瘫软得不成人形。

 

“Vulko大人，我们只有通过您才能将这信息传递给陛下，请您一定摒弃前嫌，帮帮我们。”

Vulko看着将自己引入下城区小破船里的人，心里对对方的说辞并不相信。

当初在Orm当政的时候，Seota家族就一直对自己多有攻击。他们总是政见相左，在每一次前王征询意见的时候互相驳斥针锋相对。前王会娴熟地处理这些争端，敲打下最近不安分的，让他们总是处于一种奇怪的平衡里。

而现在，情况不一样了。Vulko是King Arthur最信任的一个，他身为海王孩提时代的老师，又不顾性命帮助其寻得三叉戟打败前王一统七海，身份当然格外不同。海王对他的信任就是他最强大的后盾，而他一向心系亚特兰蒂斯，更不会有别的心思。

“我知道您不信任我，但是恳请您先看看这些资料。”Seota家的年轻人将数据卡恭敬地捧上来。他有着一双蓝紫色的眼睛，银灰色的头发。

Vulko想起来，这个孩子在Seota家族里没什么存在感。他本身并没有什么特别出色的地方，一直在亚特兰蒂斯的医疗系统里做数据分析，倒是十分尽职尽责。“我会看的。如果有必要，我会转呈给King Arthur。”他不由得放软了语气。

年轻人似乎还想说什么，但还是忍住了，行了个礼便匆匆离去。

Vulko能够感觉得出来这个年轻人不经意间流露出来的着急。也许真的是什么重要的东西，而且不能通过Seota家递上来，或者说，Seota并不会看重。

他并不知道，在离开之后，Seota家的这个年轻人与Murk将军在广场上相遇。他充满尊敬地向将军行礼，全然没有刚刚在Vulko跟前难以掩饰的青涩感。

“你做得很好。殿下会记得你为亚特兰蒂斯的付出。”

“我的生命属于亚特兰蒂斯，属于殿下。”

“回去吧，继续做好你的工作。注意安全。”Murk看着他离开，对身边游来游去的两条小鱼连目光都懒得施舍。他早得到Orm的指示，该做的事按部就班地做，至于这些可能是Arthur耳目的鱼类不用在意。疑人不用，用人不疑。King Arthur若是心生怀疑，那他就回家去继续帮老婆带孩子。

稍晚些的时候，一只笨拙的水母带着一朵发光的海葵落在了Murk的窗前。他将那只似乎被硬邦邦的窗框撞得迷迷糊糊的水母从窗台上捡起来，留下海葵，将水母放回海水中去了。那朵海葵感受到Murk掌心微微的热度，哆哆嗦嗦地从囊腔里吐出一块方方正正的晶片。他眯了眯眼睛，随手将海葵扔到窗外。

这一夜的海底，有三间书房的灯光亮了一整夜。

女妖在月亮沉没前的最后一束月光中跃出海面，仿佛一头海豚般跳进了那抹银色的光辉里，消失了踪影。


	15. 准备准备，Orm要回家（自己拜的王，哭着也要辅佐他成为一代明君啊！Vulko！）

Tylosaurus终于忍耐不住把自己巨大的脑袋塞进窗户，撞掉了Orm挂在近旁的网兜，用于练习的珠蚌落了一地，发出哗啦声响。一直沉浸在古老知识中的Orm这才发现自己已经一整天没休息了，他甚至没吃东西，只是喝光了放在手边的水壶中的清水。

女妖已经很多天没回来了，缠绕在塔身的水母光芒正日渐减弱，证实她已经离开了这个世界。这个事实令Orm产生了一种久违的紧迫感，他现在的力量还不足以自主支撑水母的防御力量，安全区正在渐渐缩小，而他已然认清了自己在魔法一途上的极限。

“乖孩子，今天又给我带了什么好东西？”Orm拍拍Tylosaurus的大脑袋，终于放下了手头的古卷。他爬出窗外，看见这大孩子的尾巴尖上被人拴上了一个包得严严实实的小箱子。“Murk让你带给我的？”他一边解绳子一边问。

Tylosaurus咕噜了两声，翻过肚皮来向着Orm撒娇。Murk还把她喂得饱饱的呢。

Orm拍拍她的肚皮，拿着小箱子回屋里打开一看，果然里面全都是吃的。他把东西全都拿出来，随意吃了一些，然后随手从堆积成山的珠子里捞了几把扔进箱子里去，晃了晃，又扔了些进去。

不一会儿，Tylosaurus又顶着一簇闪闪发亮的水母往亚特兰蒂斯游去，小箱子被Orm给她绑在了脖子上，仿佛戴着一串造型粗犷的项链。

她游啊游，穿过密密麻麻的海沟族，冲散纠结成团的鱼群，混在虎鲸群里休息了一会儿，又接着游。她游过白天和黑夜，晒过太阳沐过月亮，离Orm越来越远，距亚特兰蒂斯越来越近。她由Orm亲手养大，却总是不得不离开Orm，好几天，好几月，好几年，没有谁问过她愿不愿意。可是Orm说过，亚特兰蒂斯是家啊，她再生气也得管好自己的尖牙厉爪，淘气可以，伤人性命不行。

明明Orm才是她的家……

海龙王的庞大身躯带来不可忽视的阴影。卫兵们总忍不住在这片阴影下吞咽紧张的口水。

Murk摘下Tylosaurus脖子下的小箱子，“辛苦了，Tylosaurus。”

往日里总喜欢耍赖吃空后勤好几天饲料储备的Tylosaurus这次却一点不想停留似的，见他没有东西要让自己带回去，转头便游出去老远。不多一阵便传来海龙王已经离开的消息。

Murk没多想。他当着其他人的面打开那个“来自废王”的箱子，里面装满了大大小小圆润光泽的蚌珠。众多支棱着耳朵视线一飘一飘的人立刻没了兴趣。这种东西，也就贱民会稀罕。Murk心里暗笑，合上箱子随便叫了个仆人帮自己送回去。

Orm让Tylosaurus送回来，怎么可能仅仅只是为了送一箱子蚌珠。这箱子蚌珠在送回去的路上经过不知几双手几双眼睛的检验，折腾到最后也没谁看出个问题来。倒是将军花了一晚上给自己老婆串了一排蚌珠帘子，挂在门上还挺好看。

Vulko在书房里听Arthur拿Murk串珠帘的事当个乐子，直笑得金色的眼睛都眯成了缝。他虽然知道Arthur不喜欢听自己说些什么怀疑Orm动机的话，但是他仍是说了。

Arthur嘴边的笑意淡了许多，笑声也停了。他温和地回应Vulko，“他这次确实藏着小心思。”

“您——已经知道了？”Vulko有些意外地说。

“Murk一早就来找我说过了。”

哦，是Murk。前王Orm最忠诚的仆人，直到现在仍拒绝向King Arthur行臣礼。

“Ormi这是想通了，想回家了。”

“这是真的吗？”

“他让Murk给我带话，希望我能帮他这个忙，让他能名正言顺地回到亚特兰蒂斯。”想起Murk的话，Arthur的表情愈发温柔。

Vulko哪儿看不出来Arthur在想什么，他肯定又是自带超厚滤镜，给Orm所有的言行都重复过滤了千八百遍，一厢情愿地认为自己的弟弟改邪归正要回头是岸了。“不知殿下有什么计划？”

“我不知道。”

“……陛下！”

“让我等后续消息。”Arthur眨眨眼睛，“我们就等他的新消息吧。”

Vulko在心里直叹气。明明现在能耍着那群贪婪的贵族老爷玩，怎么一到Orm的事情上就要自降智商300点呢！

“放他回来在眼皮子底下难道不会更好吗？”

“您知道臣下是什么意思。”

“不放心你就帮我多看着点。能有什么大不了的事儿。”

事儿多了去了。Vulko继续在心里叹气。


End file.
